


The Trouble with Ajax

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: After saying no to a guy who asks her out, Chloe finds herself in a tricky situation as this boy won't leave her alone, online or in real life. Luckily, Beca is there to help her out when she needs it the most.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Beca were walking back from class, on the way back to the Bella house, when she saw Ajax Jefferys, the biggest pain of her Russian Lit class (and the most popular one), sitting with his group on a wall on campus. “Hey, Chlo”, he shouted, flirtingly.

“Shut up Ajax,” she replied. “And never call me Chlo again!”. That name was reserved for Beca.

Ajax leaped off his wall and swaggered over to Chloe. “Hey, Chlo. Wanna grab a coffee?”

“For the last time, Ajax, I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

“Well, you haven’t yet.” 

“Well, leave me alone.”

Chloe had no interest whatsoever in Ajax, and she also knew that he had a habit of treating his girlfriends badly. She looked over as Ajax’s gang was mocking him, and shouting “BURN!” She continued walking as fast as she could to the Bella house, turning around just once to see Ajax looking at her with narrowed eyes, as she felt a chill run through down her spine, and she continued to walk very quickly towards the Bella house.

***

“...and Aubrey was meant to come but she got called to do a shift, and then Chlo got stressed, because Aubrey only told her last minute… I promised her that when it was her birthday, I would do Aubrey’s shift FOR her if it meant that Aubrey could be there, but she looked at me like I was stupid, so I guess that’s not happening…”

“...wait. Beca.” Jesse interrupted as they sat in his room after watching a film. “You really don’t need to give me a detailed summary of EVERYTHING that happens with Chloe… sometimes I wonder if you’d rather be with HER than with ME!” Beca nudges Jesse in the side, trying to pass it off like he was joking, but they both knew that there was truth to what he was saying. She quickly turned away, as she felt her cheeks redden. “Beca! Could you look at me 100% in the eye and promise me that you’d rather be with me?” Beca looked at the bridge of his nose. “No! You’re doing that thing where you avoid me with your eyes! I’m not stupid Beca. Is this honestly working out any more?” Beca averted her gaze, not wanting her first proper relationship to end, but also knowing that Jesse was right.

She nodded a little. “I’m sorry”, she said before grabbing her handbag and running out of the Treble house, with tears piercing her eyes.

***

The Bellas were sitting down at the dinner table, and Jessica had made pasta, and was handing out the plates. “How was your date with Jesse?” Fat Amy asked, before Beca got out of her chair and ran up to her room, bolting the door behind her. The Bellas all sat around the table in stunned silence. “Was it something I said? Have I missed something?”

“...I’m not sure,” Chloe replied. She slowly got out of her chair and tucked it in under the table. “I’m...gonna go check on her,” she said, before speed walking to the stairs, and breaking into a run. She slowed down as she reached Beca’s door. “Are you okay?” she whispered, to be greeted with a grunt coming from Beca. “I’m gonna find a way to open this door if you don’t open it soon.” She waited a few seconds. “I’m waiting.”

Beca waited a few seconds more, before opening the door. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said, as Chloe enveloped her into a hug.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked, as she felt Beca nod against her shoulder. They then heard all of the other Bellas come up the stairs, led by Fat Amy, since it was her room too.

“Are you okay Beca?” Fat Amy asked, as Beca nodded.

“Let’s go down for supper. Maybe we can talk after that,” Chloe said to Beca, whispering in her ear as she took her hand, and dragged her down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca talks to Chloe, and Chloe makes an unfortunate discovery.

After dinner, Chloe dragged Beca up to her room slightly unwillingly so that she could try and figure out why Beca had been crying all throughout dinner. “Is it Jesse?” she said as they sat down on the sofa by her window. Beca started crying more, as she leant against Chloe. “It’s gonna be alright,” she said, as she kissed Beca on the top of her head, and then grabbed her tissues that she kept on her desk, and started mopping up her tears. “Did something happen?” Chloe asked, immediately regretting it.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Beca said, not wanting to tell Chloe that she broke up with her boyfriend because she loved her more.

“I’m here for you if you need me Bec.”

“Thanks Chlo,” Beca replied.

“Any time.”

“I’m gonna head to bed,” Beca said, even though it was early.

“Do you want to stay in here?” Chloe asked her.

“Thanks,” Beca said, smiling at Chloe gratefully.

***

Chloe was sat on the end of her bed on her phone, whilst Beca was looking at some mixes. Beca could see that Chloe was obviously distressed about something. “Pass it here,” Beca said, holding out her hand.

“No,” Chloe said, hiding it behind her back.

“What happened?” Beca asked Chloe, slightly worriedly, as it was very unusual of Chloe not to share everything with her. Chloe looked at her for a second, not speaking, before Beca ledged forward on the bed and grabbed Chloe’s phone, swiping the passcode (she was the only Bella who knew it) and looking at Chloe’s instagram feed.

She saw that there was someone who had been trolling her account, leaving rude comments on all of her posts. “Chloe,” she said, shocked, “who’s been doing this?”

This time it was Chloe whose eyes were filled with tears. “Beca, please, give me my phone back…” Beca swiveling around on the bed, to stop Chloe looking whilst she looked at her phone.

“Chloe… this is horrible…” Chloe grabbed her phone off Beca, and turned it off, tears falling onto her phone screen. They stopped and looked at each other for a second, Chloe lying out across her bed.

“Chlo, who’s been doing this?”

 

“There’s this boy from my Russian Lit class, called Ajax. He’s hit on me quite a few times, and I normally just brush him off, but today I was fed up, and I told him quite clearly in front of his friends that I had no interest in him, but I think he got embarrassed.”

Beca paused for a moment. “I don’t know what to do Chlo…”

“We do nothing. Promise me Beca?” she said, looking at her, asking for her to promise, rolling over onto her back.

“Chloe… nobody should be able to treat you like this… and knowing our friends, they’ll probably sort it for us.” Beca lay down on her bed, her arm pressing against Chloe’s. “Cyberbullying is for the lowest of the low. He doesn’t… he doesn’t even deserve to talk to you.”

“Beca, it’s not bullying.”

“Have you seen the names that he was calling you on there?”

“I was more offended by the ones that he was calling you,” Chloe said honestly, looking at Beca.

“Don’t worry Chlo. I can stand up for myself.”

Chloe smiled. “Oh, yeah, and that was the worst thing. He called me CHLO earlier.”

“But that’s my nickname for you!” Beca said, pretending to be outraged.

“I know,” she said, giggling. “We’d better get to bed.” She sighed, really hoping that this was going to be sorted out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe struggles to deal with her emotions the next morning.

Chloe woke up the next morning quite early, which annoyed her slightly, as it was a Saturday so she therefore had no reason to be up before at least 10. She turned over, and saw that Beca was still there. She’d stayed in Chloe’s room, because they were both in quite an emotional state after the events of the previous night. She smiled, and rolled over and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. Once her phone was on, the first thing that she saw was that @ajaxwhaaat69 had tagged her in a photo. She quickly entered her pin, before seeing a picture of her kissing the top of Beca’s head the night before, taken when she’d been comforting Beca after her break-up. It was tagged with ‘Barden’s latest loser couple’.

Chloe felt a jolt as she lurched forward, feeling sick. That’d meant that he was there, there outside their window. She heard Beca groan as she woke up. “Chloe… it’s not even 8…” She quickly saw Chloe with her head in her hands and breathing quickly. She sat up, scooched forward and put an arm around her best friend. “What’s going on Chlo? Was it Ajax again? Did he say anything else?” Chloe took her shaky hand and passed her phone to Beca. “Wow, Chlo…” she said, looking at her phone. “That’s harsh…but...it could be worse... I mean it’s just him saying that we’re in a relationship...”

“It’s not just that, Beca… he was there! Outside our house!” Beca cringed as she understood why Chloe was so worried. “Can you…”

“Sure,” Beca said, knowing that Chloe was telling her to shut the half-closed curtains.

“Thanks,” she said, wiping away her tears, which were coming out at twice the rate that they were before.

“Chlo…” Beca said, wiping away Chloe’s tears with her thumb, and then pulling her down into a hug as Chloe lay down. “What are we going to do?”

“Beca, what if he takes another photo?” she said, trying to wriggle out of the hug.

“You’re letting him win Chloe if you’re like this,” she said, getting off the bed. “I’m going to take a shower. Promise me that you won’t look at your phone?” she said, smiling at Chloe.

Chloe raised her eyebrows as Beca left, getting under her covers and looking back on the picture that Ajax had posted the previous night. She scrolled down, and saw all of the comments that people were posting. She had no plans to leave her room until she graduated after this.

She continued scrolling, until she saw a comment that @fat.heart.s had posted. “You do this to 1 of us u do this 2 all of us. Back off. @djb3camitch @Cyn88Ro @Floooi565 @Jes.sic0 @8shley8.9 @0ostacieo0 @Lilfish7.brainss @acca.au.br.3y”. She scrolled down, and then saw the various messages that her friends had left her. “@chlo3.ium just ignore this” “chloe this guys an idiot just ignore him” “CHLOE! THIS ISN’T FAIR! Back off @ajaxwhaaat69”. She’d seen that they’d all been fighting him on every one of her posts. He’d come back with even worse things to say, but it made her feel so loved to see all of their responses.

Beca came back into Chloe’s room, wrapped in her towel, and on seeing Chloe, took her phone saying “I’m taking this with me, Chlo. It’s for your own good.

***

Beca came back about ten minutes later fully dressed. “Beca… your hair’s wet and it’s dripping on your clothes,” Chloe said concernedly. She grabbed a towel from one of her draws, and proceeded to squeeze it dry, both of them sitting on Chloe’s bed.

“I’m sorry Chloe...I’ve got a DJ workshop today,” Beca said, clenching her wrists. Chloe remembered the workshop. Beca had mentioned it earlier that week. “I’ll stay if you need me,” she told Chloe.

Chloe remembered how excited Beca had been when she found out that she’d been accepted. “No, Becs, you’ve gotta go.”

“Are you sure Chlo?”

“Absolutely.”

“Right, in that case, I’m calling Aubrey.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's friends are there for her.

Chloe lay down on her bed with her head on her pillow. She could feel her phone vibrating with all of the things that people were saying to her on social media, when she heard her phone ringing. She took her phone.

______________________  
Aa BREEEEEEE <3  
<< Answer Decline>>  
______________________

She smiled, and swiped Answer. “Hey Bree,” she said, sniffing slightly.

“Chloe…”

“So, I’m guessing you saw what happened,” she said, crying.

“Mm-hmm. Chloe, I’ve got the day off. I’m gonna come over.”

Beca walked into the room. “I can’t get through to Aubrey,” she said, as Chloe pointed at her phone. “Ah, perfect,” she said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

“How did he get that photo Chloe?”

“He took it himself. That was only last night. Beca was upset, because she broke up with Jesse but she won’t tell me why.” She paused for a second. “We’re not going out, Aubrey.”

“I know. If you were though… that wouldn’t matter. I know you Chloe, you’re just getting all defensive because of that post…”

Chloe considered for a moment. “Yeah.”

“So who is this Ajax jerk?”

Chloe went on to explain who Ajax was, as well as the several times that he had hit on her, and how he’d be known to treat his girlfriends very badly. She had no intention of going out with him, and she made that clear to Aubrey. “Do you see now?!”

“...yeah. I get it. What a JERK. Listen, Chloe, I gotta go, before someone tries to get outta their shift, but I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Love you,” she finished, before hanging up the phone.

Chloe heard a knock on the door. “Can we come in?” she heard Stacie say.

“Sure,” Chloe said, holding back the tears, as another notification popped up. More of Ajax’s friends had been trolling on her page, as well as Ajax himself.

Stacie came in, followed by Jessica and Flo. “How you doing?” Stacie asked, climbing onto her bed. Chloe shook her head and started crying again properly, as Jessica gave her a hug. “I’ve reported all of the comments.”

“Me too,” Flo said, and Jessica nodded.

“Guys, I saw all the comments that you guys have posted. Thank you so much,” she said, as Jessica got a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to Chloe. “Thanks Jess. Erm, I’m sorry to ask, but between Becs and me, we’ve managed to make it through our whole tissue supply. Is there any chance that you guys have any?”

“I can pop out to the shops,” Flo said, climbing off the bed. “What’s your favourite flavour of ice-cream?” she asked, smiling.

“Lemon sorbet,” Chloe replied, shooting her an appreciative smile. “Thanks Flo.”

Beca ran into the room. “I’m late,” she said, stressing. She lunged forward onto the bed and kissed Chloe on the forehead, before running out the room and shouting “STAY STRONG!” before she ran out the door.

“So,” Stacie asked Chloe, “what’s happening with you guys?”

“Nothing,” she said, laughing and pushing Stacie slightly.

“Then what was that...picture?”

Chloe laughed half-heartedly. “Jesse broke up with Beca, and she was quite upset,” Chloe replied. “I was just being there for her. That photo was put in the wrong context.”

“Right,” Stacie said. “I don’t believe you for a second.”

Chloe looked away blushing. “Let’s not talk about this now.”

Chloe’s phone buzzed again. Chloe looked at it, and saw that Ajax had started hurling abuse at Beca and tagging her in it. She sighed, and bit her lip, before her phone buzzed again with a text from Aubrey. “Right,” Jessica said. “I’m taking this away,” Jessica said, snatching her phone away. “You can have it back later.”

“But wait… that was Aubrey saying that she’s two minutes away.”

“Okay. You know that now. You don’t need your phone again.”

“Wait, Aubrey’s coming?” Stacie asked, her face lighting up.

“Yeah,” she replied. “She said she was staying the night.”

Stacie smiled. “Perfect!” The door went downstairs. “Wait, I think that was the doorbell,” Stacie said, sitting up and going to get it. “CHLOE,” Stacie called up, “Aubrey’s here… and Ajax.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that from when Aubrey arrived to the end of the last chapter, this all happened in like 5 minutes, just in case any people were confused as to why they were all being stupid and not calling the police by now!

Chloe waited upstairs with Jessica whilst Stacie went downstairs. Chloe was in a state, really really angry, but weak at the knees too.

“Eff off, Ajax,” Aubrey shouted at him.

“I’m gonna call the cops,” Jessica said to Chloe.

“Hang on Jess, wait for a second.”

“I hope you understand that by doing this to one of us, you’re doing this to all of us,” Cynthia Rose said with attitude.

“She’s obviously just a loser then, not wanting to face the consequences. Where’s that stupid girlfriend of hers anyways?”

Chloe actually groaned in anger at this sentence. Weak in the knees from shock and emotion, Chloe ran down the stairs, shouting at Ajax. “Wh...whe...why? What did I do to you? And why are you taking this out on all my friends?” she said, struggling to get words out, but Jessica swooped Chloe out, holding her by the shoulders.

“YOU HUMILIATED ME.” he shouted. “I WAS CRAZY ABOUT YOU, CHLOE, BUT YOU HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF ALL MY FRIENDS!”

“Right, I’m calling the cops in 5, 4, 3…” Aubrey started, before Fat Amy pushed him out the door, and slammed it in his face.

“L, l, lo lock it,” Chloe stuttered.

“PUT THE CHAIN ON,” Jessica shouted to the others.

“Got it,” Cynthia Rose said, putting the chain on.

Aubrey then hurried through, the others following behind her. “Aubrey?” Jessica said. “Quickly, come through. Chloe’s breathing’s gone all strange.”

“Erm, erm, Chloe...look at me… look at me, good. Good. Now, deep breaths, in and out, in and out, that’s perfect.” Aubrey was for once the calm one, as she could see that her friend really needed it. “Perfect.”

 

Jessica looked around as she heard a knock on the door whilst standing there. The knocks got louder, and more desperate, before Jessica said “That’s Flo”.

“I’ve got this one,” Stacie said, signalling for Cynthia Rose to come with her. She undid the chain, and opened the door slightly, letting her arm out slightly, and pulled Flo in before slamming the door and bolting it again. “That’s all of us right?” The rest of the Bellas nodded.

“Beca’s at a workshop,” Chloe mumbled.

“We know, sweetie, we know. Guys, can you make sure that all the curtains are shut? I’m gonna call the police” Aubrey told them. Ashley and Lilly nodded, and proceeded to do so.

Chloe sat up and inhaled sharply, before letting out her breath slowly, and taking a deep breath in.

Aubrey sighed. “Jessica, can I borrow your phone?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jessica said handing it over. Aubrey took out her phone, and started taking pictures with her phone of all the things that Ajax had posted from Jessica’s phone screen.  
“Ever heard of screenshot?”

“Trust me,” Aubrey said. “This way works better. I’ll screenshot it after though, just in case. We need the evidence for the police. Erm, Stace, could you take over?”

"Sure," she replied, taking pictures and then screenshotting all of the things that Ajax had said to Chloe.

“Thanks guys, for doing this,” Chloe said.

“Anything for my best friend,” Aubrey said, smiling back at her.

“Guys, I'm gonna call the police now,” Aubrey said.

“I could do it,” Fat Amy said.

“No… bad idea,” Aubrey said. “I’m going to do it.” She walked into the kitchen, and dialled the cops. “Police please. Barden University. There’s a man, Ajax Jefferys. Yes. Harassing my friend, resident at this address.” She continued on to describe the other things that had happened. “Okay, thank you.” She paused for breath, looking at the other Bellas. “They said five minutes.”

***

All the Bellas sat down on the sofas in the living room. “So, we’ve all got to go in for more interviews tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. After the day they’d had, they didn’t want to talk much more. “He’s obviously been kicked outta college, the principal told Jessica when she asked.” Jessica nodded.

“But how’s that going to stop him?” Beca asked.

Chloe spoke for the first time in the last 20 minutes. “If doesn’t go to prison, I’m taking out a restraining order.” The other Bellas nodded in agreement.

“If I ever see him again…” Beca started, feeling her anger bubble inside of her, but controlled herself. “Nobody calls you ‘Chlo’ apart from me,” she said, kissing Chloe on the head again, making Chloe laugh. “Are you still staying over tonight?” Beca asked Aubrey.

“Yeah. I’ll bunk with Stacie,” she said, as she felt Stacie’s hand squeeze hers.

***

Chloe got into bed, after what seemed like the longest day ever. Chloe looked at her phone before she turned it off. She smiled, remembering that everything had been taken off Instagram, and things had settled down. She turned off her phone, and put it on her desk, and got into bed, when she heard a knock on the door.

“Can I come in Chlo?”

 

“Sure.”

“Can I sleep in here again?” Beca asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded, smiling, and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. “Oh, Becs. You never mentioned why you broke up with Jesse.”

“Oh, erm, he… broke up with me.”

“Why?”

“...because...he said that I was obsessing about a certain redhead too much and that he honestly thought that I’d be happier with her instead.”

Chloe’s heart started racing, in a good way for the first time that day. “Really?”

“The problem is that I wasn’t sure if said redhead felt the same wa-”

She was interrupted by Chloe, who kissed her. “Let’s see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
